


unexpected attraction

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Has Writers Block, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Peter Pettigrew is a Pureblood, Possibly a sad ending, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, but whatever it still happens, enemies to lovers except theyre not rlly enemi, i hate snape sm, its fine, james and lily prob wont get together yet, just realized that, like actually, literally for no reason but go off remus, or possibly a happy ending, remus just despises sirius, slow but fast burn at the same time, snape hate club, so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "can i please get through?"Remus Lupin doesn't ask for much- just a quiet life. Sirius Black thinks otherwise.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. MEETING

Remus Lupin wanted nothing more than a quiet life. He sat down in the great hall, picking at his food. The full moon was in a week, thankfully. Nothing to worry about. Considering his quiet, antisocial life, he didn't have to worry as much. He appreciated Dumbledore too- even after all these years. It was currently his 4th year, and he was having a great year so far. Unfortunately, it was only the beginning. 

He looked at the 3 Marauders, who were tossing papers at Snape's head. He didn't exactly like Severus, but knew that they enjoyed hexing him. It was more of a rivalry. He was never really noticed, but he enjoyed it. He wasn't getting any detentions, got great grades, and managed to deal with full moons without anybody questioning it. He ate some food, before noticing a certain black haired boy looking at him. Sirius Black.

He turned back, staring at his food once more. One the day was almost done, he decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room. He mumbled the password, as the portrait hole swung open. He walked in to see the trio laying on the couch together. He held back the temptation to walk over them, and simply walked past the couch. A leg swung up in front of him before he could walk past entirely.

He looked to his left, to see Sirius Black wearing a mischievous grin on his face. He put his arms behind his head, relaxing. "So, what's your name mate?" He asked casually, leg still up. "Remus Lupin. Now, can I get through?" He asked, with a blank expression on his face. "What's the magic word?" He whistled. Remus was about to drop kick him, but decided not to at the last moment. "Can I PLEASE get through?" He almost growled.

He shrugged, and moved his leg. "Nice meeting you, mate." He said, grinning. He looked at Peter and James, while they gave him a smile in return. _'It's been 4 years.'_ Remus thought, almost laughing at their foolishness. He sat on his bed for a moment, until they barged in. It had only been a minute since he had gotten there, and was getting the impression that they weren't going to leave him alone. 

"So, how long have you been here?" James asked. "Since my first year-?" He said, questioning if they were really serious. "Really, how come we never saw you?" He asked, with Peter listening closely. _'Oh, maybe you were just in detention since our first year! Y'know, how you guys have no self restraint?'_ He thought, and almost did say it. "I dunno." He said, shrugging. "So, your name is... Wolf?" Sirius blurted out.

"Yes," He said, pretty much done with this conversation. "I'm a bit tired, so if you don't mind.." He said politely, his sentence trailing off. "Oh. Oh yeah, no problem, mate." He said, possibly excited about the new information. He grabbed his blanket, and hid under the warmth. He did want a friend, but they would get him in trouble too much. If his mother found out, he could get a howler..!

He sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

_______________________________________  
  


"So, he's been here for a while." Sirius whispered to them, hoping not to wake the boy up. "Yeah, and he seems smart." James added, hinting that they'd have someone to help do their work. "Well, after class, we'll follow him!" Sirius announced. "Er- Follow? Are you sure?" Peter asked, looking unsure about this idea. "Relax, we'd just act like we were looking for him. We can steal something and say we're returning it." James and Sirius said in unison.

TBC


	2. FRIENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating ! anyways hope yall enjoy this chapter !!

Remus sat in the Great Hall for what seemed like hours. He was waiting for Lily, to tell her how annoying Sirius Black really was. She already disliked them, having James on her tail. Her crimson hair seemed to sweep through the Great Hall, as she walked over to the seat next to Remus. "Hey Lily." He said, scooping up food. "What did you need to talk about with me?" She questioned, with a curious look on her face.

"It's about Sirius Black," He began, before Lily's eyes locked with Remus's. She stared into his eyes, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Don't tell me you fanc-" She almost shouted, before Remus happened to interrupt her. "No, it's actually the other way around!" He said, covering her mouth. "Oh." She said in a disappointed voice. "That means we'll have another person on our tail." She sighed. "I s'pose." He said. "They really are pureblood idiots." 

She smiled in agreement. "That's a good nickname." She admitted, scooping a small portion food into her mouth. The edges of her hair seemed to defy gravity for a moment, curling slightly. "We should go," He said, pointing to his left. "Come to the library later!" He called, his voice trailing off. She nodded, before leaving too. She clearly didn't want to deal with the pureblood idiots at the moment.

\------

James and Sirius walked in the halls, somewhat gracefully. Remus and LIly were at the library studying, something they could never do without motivation. They could be intelligent, but do stupid things. It wasn't much of a surprise to them. They both could have easily been a ravenclaw, being witty, intelligent, and curious. Peter followed along, as they went on their hunt. 

"I really don't understand this." Peter whined, as they came to a stop. Sirius put a finger to his mouth, whispering 'shh'. They were at the library, scouting for Remus or Lily. "At this point, it seems like you're obsessed." He whispered. Jame's eyes had a faint glow for a moment, as a smile creeped up his face. "Both of them are here." He told them, ignoring Peter's recent sentiment regarding the situation.

"We're really just helping them out here." Sirius shrugged, holding a quill. "How did you-" Peter began, after realizing it was Remus's, but wasn't able to finish it with a hand over his mouth. "He's been here for a while, it'd be weird to suddenly notice him." Peter sighed. "You didn't notice him either." Sirius said, grinning. He knew that Peter couldn't use a good comeback to that.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It was true, they hadn't really noticed him much. His noticeable scars, light brown hair, or anything. It was quite ignorant. Lily had already seen James, but they didn't know that. She whispered something to Remus in advance, causing them devise a plan. Usually, Lily would just scold or ignore James. However, she decided to use another technique.

Completely ignoring him. They silently agreed, before continuing on. Sirius and James walked over, a weird sensation taking Sirius over. It tingled his body, but he could easily ignore it. James strutted over to Lily smiling. "Hey Evans!" He said quietly, noting they were in a library. He didn't want to get kicked out immediately. "-Which would be-" She continued on her conversation as if nothing had happened.

It was unusual, considering the fact she'd usually roll her eyes at him. This time, she spoke over him. He looked back at Sirius to make sure there wasn't some sort of curse on him. They were starting to have a new conversation about a muggle band. James looked extremely confused, alongside Sirius. "It's a great band." Remus insisted. "I don't think I've heard of it." She said, digging deep into her brain.

"They're talking about muggle bands, I bet." Sirius said, forgetting to control his volume. They sat there for a moment, like a statue. There was really no purpose for them to stay there, but they were shocked. They thought about the possibilities of being invisible, but dismissed it quickly. Peter stood in the halls impatiently. "We're wasting time, they can't see you." He called out, hoping for them to return.

And they did. But James never gave up that quickly. Sirius didn't either, considering the fact that his family were all ambitious slytherins. He got one good thing from them, at least. They went back disappointed, but their faces were lit at the mention of a certain prank. They had been planning something against the slytherins for a while. 

It was going to be chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter is a pureblood in this fanfic, though it's not specified whether he's a pureblood or halfblood in the series ! ok well next chapter is going to be long SO GET READY !


End file.
